Teselia: Touya Kurosagi- El héroe campeón
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Touya Kurosagi el campeón de Teselia, quizá el segundo entrenador más fuerte de todos, un muchacho que está completamente enamorado de su trabajo, no obstante, al inicio ni siquiera sabía que era ser un campeón./— ¡Ambos me dan relativamente igual, no me importa, ideales, verdad, NO ME IMPORTA!... ¡Sólo sé que no tienes ningún derecho a manipular ninguna de las dos!
1. Capítulo I: Pokédex para tres

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

— ¡Wa! ¡Qué sueño! —Se quejó la rubia acostándose en la cama de sábanas azules.

—Bel, te he dicho innumerables veces que respetes las cosas de Touya. —Le regaño su amigo de cabello azabache.

La chica hizo un puchero. — ¡Pero si no está!

—De todos modos respeta, ¿No puedes ser más como Touko? —Preguntó señalando a la chica que se sorprendió inmediatamente al ser mencionada.

—Me halagas, pero no tienes que usarme como punto de referencia. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los tres se encontraban en la habitación del campeón de Teselia, citados allí por éste mismo. Touko estaba sentada en la silla giratoria del escritorio del castaño, Cheren estaba parado y Bel se desparramaba por toda la cama. Nadie sabía el motivo de la citación.

—Cheren... —Habló de repente Touko al recordar todas las veces en las que Touya le hablaba de su trabajo. — ¿Por qué a Touya le excita tanto la liga Pokémon?

El chico se sorprendió con la respuesta, pero luego se acomodó sus lentes, subiéndolos por el puente de su nariz. —Es... Una larga historia, la verdad, es su sueño.

—Sí, eso lo sé. —Asintió Touko al recordar las habilidades que poseían.

—No sé cómo empezó, siempre creí que era un capricho de él. —Dijo sonriendo un poco. —Si no mal me acuerdo... Fue hace un año y medio.

— ¡De la nada vino diciendo que quería ser el campeón de la liga! —Exclamó Bel sonriendo.

—Si... Creímos que estaba loco.

—Creíste, yo le apoyé.

—Creímos, no sabías qué era la liga Pokémon. —Cheren se sintió satisfecho al ver que Bel no decía una palabra más. —En fin... Te puedo contar la historia mientras esperamos a Touya.

—Entonces ha de ser larga. —Dedujo Touko sonriendo.

Ambos conocían a Touya, ese chico era más incumplido que las amenazas de Cheren contra Bel.

—Bueno... Todo empezó un día en Pueblo Arcilla, íbamos a recibir nuestros Pokémon iniciales. —Empezó Cheren con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de su amigo, al lado de la rubia.

— ¡Yo tomé un Oshawott, Cheren un Snivy y Touya a Tepig! —Dijo Bel interrumpiendo con ánimo a su calmado compañero. —Hicimos una batalla y todo...

—Donde por tu culpa destruimos la habitación de Touya. —Le declaró Cheren en cara. Bel se sonrojó de vergüenza. —En fin, después de eso...

**-.-**

**[-***-]**

**-.-**

**Capítulo I  
>Pokédex para tres<strong>

**.**

**[***]  
>[Teselia; Pueblo Arcilla]<br>[Un año y medio atrás]**

**.**

—Debo pedirle perdón a tu madre por lo de la habitación. —Dijo el azabache bajando por las escaleras.

— ¡Espera! ¿No sería mejor que me ayudaran a limpiar antes de que mamá se dé cuenta? —Preguntó el chico castaño sonriendo nervioso.

Bel le miró un momento y luego caminó a las escaleras. — ¡Ah! ¡Yo también!

Se les habían escapado.

—Vaya amigos. —Se quejó mirando su habitación destruida y a su lado estaba el Pokémon tipo fuego que había elegido, éste se veía alegre, sonriéndole ansioso por haber tenido su primera batalla… bueno, dos batallas y ambas las había ganado.

Sin más remedio, bajó también, no es como si quisiera quedarse limpiando las huellas del techo. En cuanto bajó, vio a Cheren frente a su madre, que tenía una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡Perdón por el ruido! —Se disculpó.

Luego, Bianca dio un paso al frente con nerviosismo. —Esto… La limpieza…

— ¿La limpieza? —La madre de Touya parecía fascinada, le encantaba cuando se disculpaban con ella. — ¡No pasa nada! Ya la haré después. ¿No van a ver a la profesora Encina?

Cheren abrió los ojos, como si recién se acordara. — ¡Sí! Bueno, pues nos vamos a darle las gracias a la profesora Encina. —Después le dedicó una mirada a Touya. —Te esperamos frente al laboratorio.

Bel pareció recordar algo también. —Ah, pues entonces yo voy a volver un momento a casa, ¿Vale? —Miro a la mamá de Touya y se inclinó un poco en señal de respeto. —Muchas gracias por todo.

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa y la madre de Touya les despedía con la mano, una vez, se quedaron solos madre e hijo, la mujer sin siquiera verlo le habló.

—Los combates son muy divertidos, hacen sacar tu máximo potencial, pude escuchar los gritos de todos desde aquí abajo, supongo que se han divertido, ¿No es así?

—Bueno… la verdad sí. —Dijo el chico rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa, esperaba un regaño o algo por el estilo.

—Pero, no quiero que vuelvas a tener una pelea de esas en tú habitación, ¿Entendido, jovencito? —Le dijo mirándole con seriedad.

Ahí estaba su madre, la que siempre conocía. —Si mamá. —Dijo bajando la mirada.

—En fin, como no te puedo dejar andar solo por ahí ten. —Le dijo entregándole un aparato parecido a un reloj. —Es un Videomisor, la empresa BW los está empezando a vender por tiempo limitado, así que espero que no lo rompas o vayas a…

— ¡Que genial! —Exclamó sonriente oprimiendo botones a lazar.

— ¡No hagas eso! —Su madre le quitó el aparato. —No es un juguete, ¡Es caro y es una edición limitada, lo rompes y te aseguro que estarás castigado de aquí hasta la universidad!

—Pero si no hay universidad en…

— ¡Exactamente! —Touya hizo un pequeño puchero mientras Tepig aguantaba las ganas de reírse. La mujer suspiró y le puso el Videomisor en la muñeca. —Nada de jugar con él, ¿Entendido?

—Si mamá…

— ¡Pues bien! Ve a darle las gracias a la profesora Encina.

El castaño asintió y caminó fuera de la casa, antes de recibir cualquier otro castigo, Tepig le siguió de cerca y ambos salieron al hermoso pueblo Arcilla. Tepig se veía fascinado, tantas personas, tantos Pokémon, tanto verde… ¡Era maravilloso! Toda su vida la había pasado en un laboratorio y ahora… Todo eso era hermoso.

—Y verás muchas más cosas, Bo. —Le dijo Touya sonriendo al verlo tan emocionado. —Es una promesa.

El pequeño Pokémon asintió con entusiasmo, aceptando tanto la promesa como su nuevo nombre. Anduvieron un poco más, hasta que Touya se detuvo abruptamente, Bo le miró confundido, pero al ver al frente entendió una poco más. Ahí estaba Bel, se veía un poco nerviosa pero después de un largo suspiro y unas pocas palabras de aliento para con ella misma, caminó en dirección a su hogar.

—… ¿Qué le ocurrirá? —Preguntó Touya para sí mismo siguiendo a su amiga.

Bo se limitó a seguirlo. Cuando llegaron frente a la casa de Bel, Touya pudo observar que la puerta estaba entre abierta.

— ¡NO, NO Y NO!

Al escuchar semejante grito se preocupó un poco, lo más normal habría sido cerrar la puerta, pero Touya era como un niño pequeño lleno de curiosidad, por lo que se asomó por entre la puerta para ver que ocurría.

— ¡Si me ha dado un Pokémon hasta a mí! —Espetó Bel, por primera vez, Touya pudo ver a su amiga defendiéndose de su padre. — ¡Soy una entrenadora y puedo viajar!

Al parecer, su padre quedó en shock al ver como su callada y sumisa Bel le contestaba algo, ella sin esperar su respuesta caminó a la salida, donde se encontró a Touya sorprendido, inmediatamente, se secó las lágrimas que le habían salido y le regaló una sonrisa forzada.

—Ah… No pasa nada. —Mintió. —Bueno, te espero frente al laboratorio.

Le rodeó y salió, el castaño, observó al padre de Bel, parecía contrariado y casi enojado. Suspiró y prefirió dejarlo.

**.**

—Me dedico a investigar el origen de los Pokémon. —Dijo la profesora sonriente, Touya, por primera vez en toda la conversación le prestó atención.

— ¿El origen?

—Bueno, en específico, a los Pokémon legendarios, hay historia tras ello, pero vengo a hablarles de algo más importante que mi trabajo. —Se paró orgullosa. —El hecho por el que les he regalado un Pokémon a cada uno…

—Es por la Pokédex, ¿Verdad? —Dijo Cheren mirándole con tranquilidad.

— ¿La Pokédex? —Preguntó Bel claramente confundida.

Encina se desmotivó por un momento, pero continuó hablando con una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa. —Muy bien, no esperaba menos de ti Cheren… _Aunque me gustaría que me dejaras terminar una oración siquiera. _—Pensó. —Bueno, ahora déjenme que les explique, se acercó a una de las mesas que estaba detrás de ella y tomó los pequeños aparatos. —La Pokédex es…

— ¡Una tecno-enciclopedia! —Exclamó Touya sonriente tomando con afán uno de los aparatos de las manos de la profesora. —Todos los Pokémon con los que nos encontremos quedarán registrados automáticamente.

—Vaya, parece que tú también has investigado, Touya. —La sonrisa de la profesora no podría ser más forzada. —Bueno, esto me lo ha confiado un profesor muy importante de Kanto, quiero que los tres vayan a muchos lugares para así encontrarse con todos los Pokémon de Teselia. —Todos se vieron algo inseguros. —Vamos, solo les pido una cosa. Touya, Cheren, Bel, irán a completar la Pokédex, ¿Verdad?

—Vaaale… —Dijo Bel algo perezosa, una mirada de la profesora bastó para que se despertara. —Es decir… ¡Claro que sí!

— ¡Cuente conmigo, profesora! —Exclamó Touya con una sonrisa.

— ¿Esto no es trabajo infantil? —Preguntó Cheren enarcando una ceja.

—Bueno, la hija del dueño de la empresa BW ya trabaja y es menor que ustedes. —Dijo Encina poniendose las manos en la cintura.

Cheren suspiro. —Bueno, en ese casi muchas gracias. Por fin me podré convertir en entrenador.

Encina sonrió enormemente. — ¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡No me esperaba tanto entusiasmo!

Después de eso, le entregó a Cheren y Bel las Pokédex faltantes. — ¡Wow! ¡Que linda! —Exclamó Bel sonriente.

—Ahora, vamos a la hierba alta, les enseñaré a capturar Pokémon, los espero en la Ruta 1*****.

La profesora salió en inmediatamente se escuchó el grito de Touya. — ¡Voy con usted, profesora! ¡Vamos, Bo!

— ¡Espera Touya, esa puerta es de cristal y está…!

**Paf.**

—Cerrada. —Terminó Cheren negando con la cabeza, Bel corrió a socorrer al castaño.

Sería una larga aventura y con suerte, Touya podría salir vivo de ésta.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>En Pokémon las Rutas tienen una numeración compleja, Teselia, se enumera del 1 al 23, cuando me refiera a la Ruta 1, espero que no se confundan con la Ruta 1 de Kanto (la primer ruta). Esto es solo una aclaración que tal vez los pueda confundir más (?).

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de capítulo: <strong>Lamento la tardanza (de un día) tuve un problema ayer con mi tiempo y mi lugar para actualizar, sin embargo, he podido traerla hoy. Mañana fijo que actualizo Memorias. Se me había olvidado mencionarles que cada capítulo de los campeones que no logre actualizar su día correspondiente, lo actualizaré los sábados, para tener un capítulo semanal de cada fic (aunque infección en Hoenn no cuenta).

La personalidad de Touya (como con Yuuki y Hibiki) es la mezcla de Black y una personalidad que... Bueno, la personalidad de Touya (original) si es un misterio completo para mí, le he aplicado la chispa infantil que supongo le falta a los personajes principales... sin embargo, si alguien puede decirme algo sobre él o su personalidad les estaré muy agradecida (y... por favor que no sea frío, le he puesto como un niño aquí y de seguro si es frío se me desmontará todo TWT).

Muchas gracias por leer ^^


	2. Capítulo II: Dejando casa

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<br>Dejando casa**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

— ¡Touya, aquí estás! —Saludó su madre fuera del laboratorio, el chico le sonrió, a pesar de tener un chichón en la frente. — ¿Qué les ha dicho la profesora Encina?

—Bueno… —Dijo Cheren acomodándose los lentes. —Nos ha pedido que…

— ¡Mamá, iré a completar la Pokédex! —Se adelantó Touya sonriente. Cheren le observó con el ceño fruncido por la interrupción.

— ¡¿Les ha pedido que completen la Pokédex?! —Natsuki se veía sorprendida, Cheren se preguntó cómo es que esa mujer y su hijo sabían tanto de dicho aparato. —Guau… ¡Increíble! Buena suerte. —Sonrió un poco con suficiencia. —Aunque yo ya lo sabía. —De nuevo… A Cheren le pareció muy sospechoso mientras que para Touya parecía muy común.

Lo siguiente fue: Natsuki Kurosagi regalándoles mapas a cada uno, deseándoles lo mejor y dándoles una sonrisa de apoyo. Era extraño, al parecer, aquella mujer apoyaba a su hijo en su sueño de recorrer toda la región.

—Ten mucho cuidado. —Le dijo a Touya abrazándolo. —Vuelve siempre que quieras.

—Gracias mamá.

Bel observó con algo de tristeza como se despedían Natsuki y su hijo, Cheren seguía consternado, el comportamiento de la madre de Touya no se veía muy normal, es decir, ella por lo general era sobreprotectora con el impulsivo y torpe de su hijo… Era extraño para él.

**.**

Tomados de las manos, caminaron por la Ruta 1, Bel había dicho que era importante dar sus primeros pasos juntos. Ninguno se quejó, Touya estaba en el centro emocionado, Bel con una sonrisa y Cheren disimulando su alegría.

Pero ellos no sabían que pasaría demasiado tiempo para que volviesen a tomarse las manos de esa manera.

**.**

—Encina. —Saludó una mujer de vestido violeta, con un extraño acento Kalinés.

—Bienvenida Francisca. ¿A qué debo tu visita? —Preguntó con una sonrisa ladina la profesora.

—Escuché que le has entgegado las Pokédex a unos _les__tout-petits_. —Dijo la mujer sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

—No son unos pequeños ya. —Le dijo Encina con una pequeña sonrisa, sirviendo un poco de café.

—Pog ciegto… ¿Dónde están ahoga? —Preguntó Francisca mirándose las uñas.

—Les dejé en Ciudad Terracota. —Contestó entregándole una taza.

—Merci. —Agradeció tomando un poco de la bebida caliente. —Entonces… El ya hay unos nuevos muchachos encaminándose.

—Sí, y siendo sincera, tengo grandes esperanzas en ellos.

—Tu siempge tan emotiva Encina. —Sonrió la mujer de cabello violeta. —Es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti.

— ¿Eh…?

—Ya lo entendegas. —Rio con ganas la mujer. Encina rio con ella.

**.**

Cheren y Touya observaban la audiencia, Touya tenía el ceño fruncido, Cheren se veía incrédulo.

—Los entrenadores hacen lo que quieren con sus pobres Pokémon. —Dijo el hombre que se había presentado como Ghechis, dándoles órdenes y sirviéndose de ellos. Pero, por muy compañeros que sean, seguro que se sienten utilizados. Nadie lo podría negar, ¿No creen?

Murmullos ajenos, todos parecían considerar la idea de esas personas mientras sus Pokémon negaban con la cabeza, mostrando claramente que no se sentían de esa manera. Pero nadie les observaba, solo Touya, que se había fijado en Bo, que se veía completamente confundido y aterrado ante la idea de que su (recién) entrenador creyese que eso es cierto.

—Permítanme que prosiga. —Pidió el hombre de cabello verde. —Los Pokémon, al ser criaturas distintas a los humanos, poseen una naturaleza que no comprendemos bien. Todavía tenemos mucho que aprender sobre estas criaturas. Entonces, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Una anciana habló temerosa. — ¿Liberarlos?

Ghechis se paseó por su pequeño lugar de auditoría. — ¡Eso es! ¡Deberíamos liberarlos! Solo entonces, humanos y Pokémon podrán vivir en igualdad de condiciones.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido. —Dijo una muchacha de gorra blanca y cabello castaño ondulado que estaba al lado de Touya y Cheren. El chico la observó, ella se veía enojada.

—Ahora, damas y caballeros, piensen qué es lo mejor que podríamos hacer para Pokémon vivan realmente en igualdad. Y con esto, permítanme que acabe. —Se reverenció. —Ha sido un placer poder dirigirme a ustedes hoy. Muchas gracias.

Y con una elegante y bien ordenada salida colaborada por los caballeros Ghechis, desaparecieron por el oeste de la ciudad. Todas las personas se miraron entre ellos, indecisos, preocupados; pero los desesperados eran los Pokémon, que deseaban explicar que no pensaban nada de eso.

— ¿Deberíamos liberarlos? —Preguntó temeroso un muchacho, su Lillipup se alertó ante la idea.

—Pero qué tontería. —Dijo la chica de antes con los brazos cruzados. —No sé si son ciegos o quieren parecer serlo, ningún Pokémon puede pensar así de su entrenador.

Touya observó a la única muchacha que parecía cuerda en ese lugar, estaba de brazos cruzados y mostraba una mirada preocupada, enojada y comprensiva. Con un largo suspiro, se encaminó al Centro Pokémon, al parecer no se veía muy alegre ante aquel discurso.

—Cheren… —Touya miró a su amigo que observaba su Snivy con una mirada indescifrable para su compañero. Bo se quedó al lado de Touya, dando a entender que él no se sentía como el hombre de cabello verde había dicho.

—Tu Pokémon… —Dijo un chico, ambos amigos se alertaron y le voltearon a ver. Era un joven, de ropa de beisbolista, con una gorra y largo cabello verde brillante. —Estaba diciendo…

Cheren despertó de su pequeño trance y miró al muchacho con una ceja enarcada. —Ve más despacio… Hablas demasiado rápido. ¿Qué dices sobre Pokémon que hablan? ¡Qué barbaridad!

—Sí, los Pokémon hablan. —Dijo el joven con naturalidad. —Ah, claro. —Con su inexpresiva mirada pareció captar algo, aunque no parecía darle mucha importancia. —No pueden entenderles. Pobrecillos. —Pareció lamentarse, pero su cara seguía pasible. —Mi nombre es N.

—Espera… ¿N? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿Por qué tienes un nombre con una sola letra? —Preguntó Touya confundido.

Cheren le tapó la boca. —Me llamo Cheren y éste de aquí es Touya. Nos han pedido que completemos la Pokédex. —Sí, esa información no se le daba a todo el mundo, pero Cheren tenía la esperanza de que demandaran el trabajo infantil que estaba ejerciéndose ahí.

— ¿Están de viaje?

—Sí. Mi objetivo final es convertirme en Campeón. —Dijo Cheren igualando la tranquilidad de N.

Touya seguía con la boca tapada.

—La Pokédex… —N se mostró pensativo y algo incómodo. —Para completarla se necesita capturar los Pokémon en Pokéballs…

«_Ni modos que en una caja._» Pensó Touya.

—Yo también soy entrenador. —Continuó N. —Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si los Pokémon son felices así.

—Si hablas con los Pokémon… ¿Por qué no les preguntas directamente? —Le preguntó Touya liberándose del agarre de Cheren. Por alguna razón se había enojado, no le gustaba la manera tan… Muerta en la que hablaba N.

El chico le observó con tranquilidad y casi interés, como si recordara que estaba allí.

—A ver… Tú eras Touya, ¿Verdad?

—Soy. —Corrigió el castaño.

El interés de N incrementó. —Déjame que escuche un poco más a tu equipo Pokémon.

Un Purrloin apareció en el campo de batalla. Bo inmediatamente se puso frente a Touya, el que sin mirar a Cheren le habló con mirada seria.

—Quédate atrás.

Cheren no entendió que estaba ocurriendo, tal vez, era una pelea callejera, pero conocía esa mirada de Touya, estaba enojado y determinado. En definitiva, no pensaba perder esa batalla.

Nadie lo supo, pero ese fue el reencuentro entre _ideales _y la_ verdad_.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de capítulo: <strong>Si, he cortado en la lucha de N contra Touya solamente porque soy malvada, ¡Muajajajajajajajjaa! (?) Ok no XD  
>Si publicaré la pelea entre Touya y N, no soy tan malosa (Mensaje claro para Pearl).<p>

Espero les haya gustado, como prometí, el sábado, seguido de la historia de Hikari. ^^ ¡Nos leemos mañana con una Memoria y si no, el lunes con una Memoria y con Red!

¡Muchas gracias por leer! De nuevo, agradezco a Ravie por darme la personalidad de Touya ^^

**PD:** Si, la chica de gorra es Touko, aunque no tendrá protagonismo aquí, solo dará algunos cameos (?).


End file.
